Phillippe Bourbon
|death_place = |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = Lady Carmina |multiple_spouses = |issue =Phillippe II Phillippe III Katherine |residence = Aquidneck Castle, Newport |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Phillippe Louis Bourbon or King Phillippe was the first child of Princess Gabrielle and Henri Bourbon and was King of J Andres. His father was a Vinsalian noble. Shortly after the formation of the Labor party, he joined, becoming the first notable memberPrince Joins Labor Party; Socialist Fears Grow. (2080, December 12) The Anchor Times. Ernesto Espada, the revolutionary founder of the spoke frequently at where Phillippe was attending school. Following the death of his second cousin, Richard, Earl of Danbury, Queen Katherine bestowed him with the title of Earl of Danbury. Later, after the conclusion of the Grand Mexican War and the death of his mother, he would be named the Prince of NewportQueen Announced New Titles. (2085, July 14) The Anchor Times. In 2088, upon the death of his grandmotherQueen Dead; Electoral Process in Shambles. (2088, August 18) The Anchor Times, Queen Katherine, Phillippe became King of J Andres. He was controversial from the beginning of his reign, when he announced the suspension of the Presidential elections that were to occur two months later, citing the grieving state of the nation. The following year he nationalized the Woonsocket Agricultural Sciences LaboratoryPhillippe Nationalizes WASL. (2089, August 28) The Anchor Times, a JTech venture, in what was applauded by the Labor party, but incited outrage with the Anchor party. In 2089, his grandfather ascended to the throne of Vinsalia, placing Phillippe as the heir apparent to another throne. Six months later, his grandfather perished in riotsVinsalian King Killed in Riots. (2089, October 22) The Anchor Times, and Phillippe became King of Vinsalia. On his coronation, he announced that the two nations would unite under the J Andres constitution on January 1, 2091, and that elections throughout both nations would take place in October of 2090Phillippe Ascends to Vinsalian Throne; Announces Elections and Unites Nations. (2089, October 24) The Anchor Times. In 2113, Phillippe was assassinatedKing Assassinated;Phillippe II Ascends to Throne in Private Ceremony. (2113, March 15) The Anchor Times. The Knights of Cromwell took credit for the attack, but it was believed to be funded by Libertarians who were displeased with the Bourbon monopoly on power within the nation. His eldest son, Orson Bourbon, took the throne, taking the name Phillippe II. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Phillippe belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Phillippe belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Phillippe, King of J Andres ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres Titles * January 3, 2061 - February 20, 2081 - His Highness Prince Phillippe of Newport * February 20, 2081 - July 14, 2085 - His Highness Prince Phillippe, Earl of Danbury * July 14, 2085 - August 20, 2088 - His Royal Highness Phillippe, Prince of Newport * August 20, 2088 - October 24, 2089 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe, King of J Andres and its Empire, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Portsmouth, Earl of Greenwich * October 24, 2089 - January 1, 2091 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe, King of J Andres and its Empire, King of Vinsalia and Father of her People, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Albany, Duke of Portsmouth, Earl of Greenwich * January 1, 2091 - March 15, 2113 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe, King of J Andres and its Empire, The Grand Unifier, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Albany, Duke of Porstmouth, Earl of Greenwich Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres